Itterasshai
by cacaolatte
Summary: Untuk masa depan Midorima, Takao akan melakukan apa saja, termasuk melepasnya. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa menunggu untuk bermain basket bersama sekali lagi saja merupakan hal yang membosankan. / Settings: Third year — midotaka [requested]


Saat kau mengatakan "aku pergi" dan aku membalasnya dengan "selamat jalan".

Akankah hal itu terjadi dimana kau mengatakan "aku pulang" dan aku menyambutmu dengan "selamat datang"?

* * *

**Itterasshai**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Itterasshai © Ayano Suzune

* * *

Formulir itu hanya ditatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, kedua matanya memancarkan depresi yang teramat sangat. Perlahan, ia meletakkan kepala di atas meja, tampaknya pusing dengan kata-kata yang tertera jelas di sana.

Takao Kazunari tak pernah pintar dalam menentukan masa depannya. Selama ini ia benar-benar menikmati hidupnya, sebagai _point guard_ Shuutoku dan bermain dengan pemain lainnya, merebut juara langkah demi langkah dan juga mengalami kekalahan yang benar-benar membanting dirinya.

Tapi formulir yang berada dalam genggamannya ini masalah lain. Ia diharuskan untuk memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya begitu lulus SMA, melewati ujian dengan hasil yang memuaskan ataupun tidak.

Orang-orang yang menikmati hidupnya adalah pemenang, itulah _motto_-nya. Sedangkan sekarang ia sama sekali tidak menikmati hal ini.

Dengan agak malas, tangannya terulur ke depan, berhenti di punggung Midorima Shintarou sedang terfokus dengan kertasnya sendiri.

Jari itu dengan agak keras mendorong punggung sang _shooter_, membuatnya mendesis dan membalikkan tubuh sedikit. Midorima sudah hafal betul, Takao tidak akan berhenti sebelum ia mendapat apa yang diinginkannya.

"Mau apa kau?" Bibir Takao mengulum senyum puas.

"Kau mengisi apa dalam formulirmu, Shin-chan? Aku bingung," ia menghela napas dan membantingnya keras-keras. "Masih kurang lebih dua bulan lagi sampai kita lulus. Kenapa kita harus mengisinya sekarang?"

* * *

_Malam itu aku bermimpi, dan aku berani bersumpah bahwa itu adalah mimpi yang sangat aneh._

* * *

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebelum ia membalas. "Tentu saja kita harus mengisinya sekarang, _nanodayo_. Kau tidak ingin menjadi pengangguran setelah lulus, kan?"

Takao meringis kecil mendengar jawaban dari temannya itu. "Yah, tapi aku bingung! Memangnya tidak bisa kita melanjutkan kuliah biasa, lalu bermain basket di sini setelah semua pekerjaan selesai?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu cepat-cepat menambahkan begitu melihat kening temannya berkerut. "Bukankah itu ide yang bagus?"

Midorima hanya menghela napas kecil, sebelum ia memutar kembali tubuhnya ke depan untuk melanjutkan tulisannya. "Kerjakan pekerjaanmu sendiri, Bakao. Aku pikir formulir yang lalu kau juga mengisinya asal."

"Hee, Shin-chan benar-benar tahu." Takao menyeringai dan tertawa kecil. "Memperhatikanku, eh."

"Diam saja, _nanodayo_. K-kau menggangguku." Yang berambut hijau tidak mau repot-repot memutar tubuhnya.

Takao tertawa lagi. "_Ne_, Shin-chan, memangnya kau mengisi apa?" Terus terang saja ia masih bingung, ia belum mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan temannya setelah mereka lulus nanti.

"Menjadi pemain basket?" Takao mengangguk sendiri mendengar komentarnya. "Kau akan menjadi _shooter_ yang hebat, Shin-chan! Atau kau lebih memilih menjadi pembawa acara Oha-Asa?" Yang ini disertai kikikan.

"Atau—"

"Kau berisik, Takao. Aku akan menjadi dokter."

* * *

_Hanya ada aku di sana, duduk sendirian di tengah kegelapan. Sampai akhirnya aku menyadari sosokmu yang berada tak jauh di depanku._

* * *

"...eh?" Takao terdiam, ia tidak menyangka jawaban temannya yang satu ini.

Yah, memang Midorima merupakan murid teladan dengan nilai-nilai yang bagus, Takao mengakui kalau temannya itu memang pintar dalam pelajaran IPA, terutama biologi. Tapi, menjadi dokter?

Setahunya, Midorima akan melanjutkan apa yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini, bermain basket.

Dan... apakah ia tahu kalau ia tidak akan bisa secara bebas membawa _lucky item_-nya ke dalam ruang prakteknya?

"Hee... menjadi dokter, ya." Takao menyenderkan kembali tubuhnya pada kursinya sendiri, tampaknya berpikir.

Kedua iris _obsidian_ itu menutup, pemiliknya tengah menyibukan diri dengan berbagai pikiran yang kini berada di pikirannya.

Menjadi dokter.

* * *

_Senyum mulai merekah di wajahku, aku terus memanggil namamu sampai menyadari bahwa kau tak akan berbalik._

* * *

"Ini merupakan cita-citaku dari dulu," entah kenapa Midorima dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal itu, padahal biasanya ia akan lebih banyak diam. Tentu saja Takao menyadarinya, sudah tiga tahun ia menjalankan waktunya bersama dengan temannya itu. Ia memilih untuk diam, menunggu Midorima mengatakan hal yang selanjutnya.

"Jadi aku akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk belajar, mungkin kembali dan mungkin juga tidak." Kalimat yang ini benar-benar membuat Takao bungkam.

Keluar negeri? Mungkin kembali dan mungkin juga tidak? Apa Midorima berencana untuk tinggal di luar negeri hingga akhir hidupnya? Tidak ingin sekali pun kembali ke Jepang bila ia mengambil pilihan terakhir?

Tidakkah ia ingin bermain basket dengan pemain Shuutoku lainnya?

Perlahan senyum kecil menghiasi bibir Takao. "Shin-chan jangan bercanda begitu, dong. Kita akan bermain basket bersama lagi, bukan?"

* * *

_Bukannya berbalik, kau malah melangkah._

* * *

Hari kelulusan.

Mengenakan pakaian wisuda, mereka semua berbahagia. Sampai akhirnya mereka mengganti pakaian mereka menjadi seragam sekolah untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Upacara kelulusan berjalan lancar dengan pengumuman bahwa semua siswa di Shuutoku lulus dengan hasil yang gemilang. Pesta tengah dijalankan, dengan hiasan dimana-mana dan juga tulisan besar-besar yang berisikan kata-kata selamat.

Daripada mengikuti pesta, tim basket Shuutoku lebih memilih untuk mengadakan pertemuan mereka yang terakhir.

Dan di sinilah Midorima dan Takao, berada dalam _gym_ dengan anggota lainnya, adik kelas mereka. Midorima sudah memberikan jabatannya sebagai kapten tim basket pada salah satu adik kelas yang dianggapnya layak untuk memimpin tim ini.

Gelas-gelas berisikan minuman berada di tangan mereka, tampaknya mengadakan pesta perpisahan kecil-kecilan. Pidato yang berasal dari Midorima, sebagai mantan tim basket pun sudah terdengar. Adik-adik kelas mengucapkan selamat dan terima kasih pada kakak-kakak kelas mereka yang resmi dinyatakan selesai sekolah pada hari ini.

"Shin-chan," Midorima memutar kepalanya begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Tampak Takao berdiri di sana, dengan senyumnya yang biasa, sebelah tangannya memegang gelas berisikan minuman yang serupa dengan miliknya dan tangannya yang satu lagi memegang boneka beruang kecil. "Kau melupakan _lucky item_-mu."

"Ah," dengan cepat tangan yang terbalut gulungan putih itu menerimanya, ia menatap sebentar benda halus berwarna cokelat itu sebelum menatap ke arah temannya. "Terima kasih."

"Kenapa kau bisa lupa?" Takao tertawa, mengingat temannya ini bukan tipe orang yang ceroboh. Midorima hanya membalasnya dengan helaan napas singkat.

* * *

_Aku mengulurkan tanganku, meskipun aku tahu tangan ini tak akan sampai untuk membuatmu berbalik._

* * *

"Aku terlalu memikirkan hal ini, _nanodayo_." Jari itu mendorong naik kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidung. Midorima menatap Takao dengan serius, membuat pemuda dengan surai hitam itu mengerti kemana pembicaraan ini akan berakhir, ia hanya mengulum senyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau terlalu memikirkannya, Shin-chan bodoh. Aku yakin kau pasti baik-baik saja di sana."

"Hmph, begitulah kata orang bodoh."

"Setidaknya kalau aku, aku tidak akan baik-baik saja. Tapi kalau itu kau, kasusnya akan beda, kan?" Hal ini membuat Midorima terdiam, membiarkan kedua mata hijaunya menatap Takao yang tengah membalikkan tubuhnya, melambaikan tangannya sedikit.

"Nikmati pesta ini sedikit, Shin-chan, setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

* * *

_Kau terus pergi, tidak memedulikan panggilan yang kuteriakan untukmu._

* * *

Tangan-tangan dilambai, air mata diurai, tawa diderai, canda tawa terdengar.

Hanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Tapi sekali lagi, tidak untuk Midorima dan Takao yang lebih memilih untuk duduk, menjauhkan diri di taman daripada ikut serta dalam acara yang kelewat dramatis itu, sama sekali tidak mendukung pikiran mereka yang tengah kacau.

Tampaknya Midorima masih memikirkan kata-kata Takao tadi, sedangkan Takao sendiri sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berbeda.

"_Na_, Takao," panggilan itu membuat Takao menengok, memberikan pertanyaan yang diisyaratkan pada wajahnya. "Yang kau katakan tadi, tidak semuanya benar."

"Ahaha, sudah kuduga Shin-chan pasti memikirkan hal itu."

"B-bukan aku yang memikirkannya, hanya untuk mengatakan kalau kau salah."

"Ya ya, terserah Shin-chan. Tapi maksudku, nilaimu bagus dan hidupmu juga teratur. Ehm, terurus maksudku. Maksudku terurus dengan baik! Jadi yah—" Takao tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, menundukkan kepala sebagai gantinya.

Midorima menengok sedikit, agak terkejut melihat keadaan temannya itu.

Kedua iris _obsidian_ yang selalu memancarkan senyum itu telah basah oleh air mata.

"O-Oi, Takao!"

"Tapi tetap saja—"

"T-Takao!"

"—memikirkan bahwa Shin-chan tidak akan kembali ke Jepang itu—"

"Takao! Dengarkan aku du—"

"Shin-chan harus kembali ke Jepang!" Suaranya naik, tidak peduli dengan air mata yang semakin banyak turun. Bahkan tangannya tidak ada yang bergerak naik untuk menghapus cairan bening yang terus keluar. "Sulit sekali membayangkan bahwa Shin-chan tidak akan kembali, nanti siapa yang akan menemaniku latihan?!"

Midorima terdiam, tidak membalas dan membiarkan temannya untuk mengeluarkan semuanya.

Takao tertawa kecil, menyadari bahwa ia sudah mengurai air mata dalam jumlah banyak, tangannya mulai bergerak untuk menghapusnya.

"Maafkan aku, Shin-chan. Aku jadi kacau begini. Dan aku egois."

* * *

_Sosokmu semakin menjauh, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu kembali._

* * *

"Tapi..." Midorima mendelik, tidak menyangka temannya akan mengatakan hal yang lebih jauh dari itu. Takao mengangkat kepalanya, membiarkan pemuda berambut hijau itu melihat wajahnya yang agak memerah karena air mata tadi, kedua matanya yang sembab dan juga senyum kecil.

Seperti biasanya.

"Kalau itu untuk masa depan Shin-chan, apa pun itu, aku pasti akan mendukungmu!" Diserukan dengan nada pasti, hanya saja Midorima dapat menemukan suara yang bergetar.

* * *

_Ah, semuanya sia-sia, bukan? Pada akhirnya, kau pergi juga. Lalu, untuk apa aku terus berusaha?_

* * *

Hening mencekam. Suasana di antara mereka jadi terasa aneh.

"Terima kasih, Takao." Midorima menghela napas dan menegakkan tubuhnya, berdiri. Hal ini membuat Takao menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kalau itu maumu, aku akan kembali," dehaman kecil beserta dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan, Takao mengerjap sedikit.

"Sebagai itu, gantinya, ehm, selama aku tak ada, maksudku," Midorima memindahkan tatapannya ke arah lain daripada melihat ke arah temannya.

Tangannya merogoh ke dalam saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil dan dengan cepat meletakannya dalam kedua tangan Takao.

"_Lucky item_-mu hari ini, gantungan kunci." Takao masih mengerjap dengan bingung sebelum melihat ke arah benda yang berada dalam pangkuannya itu, dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kembalikan padaku saat aku kembali nanti."

Takao hanya dapat mengangguk kuat, air mata mulai keluar lagi dari kedua matanya, tidak dalam jumlah yang banyak untungnya.

Ia mendekap gantungan kunci itu, dan tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Shin-chan!"

"I-ingat untuk mengembalikan gantungan kunci itu! D-dan latihanlah yang benar, _nanodayo_! Atau tidak kau tidak akan bisa menemanikmu main basket nanti saat aku kembali!"

"A-ahahaha! Aku pasti bisa menang melawanmu, Shin-chan! Kau tidak akan mendapat banyak kesempatan untuk berlatih nanti!"

"Tembakanku tidak akan pernah gagal, seharusnya kau ingat itu! B-berhentilah menangis, Bakao! Terus terang saja, a-aku tidak suka melihat wajahmu yang jelek itu!"

"Hueee, Shin-chan kejam sekali! Padahal aku hanya bahagia!"

* * *

_Yang dapat kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menatap punggungmu yang semakin menjauh, duduk terdiam di sini sambil menahan semua rasa sakit yang diam-diam kupendam._

* * *

Air mata itu semakin deras. Takao Kazunari memang baik dalam menyembunyikan kenyataan. Air mata itu bukanlah sepenuhnya air mata bahagia.

Membiarkan seorang teman yang benar-benar kau sayangi bukanlah hal yang mudah.

* * *

_Selamat jalan. Hati-hati, ya._

* * *

"Shin-chan juga jangan lupa jaga diri! Jangan terlalu fokus sama Oha-Asa!"

"Harusnya itu merupakan tugasmu untuk memberi tahu lucky item-ku setiap harinya!"

"Ehh?! Haah, baiklah aku akan mengirimu pesan setiap hari."

"Hm, jangan pernah lupa, Takao."

"Aku tidak akan lupa! Sampai akhirnya kau kembali dan aku dapat mengembalikan benda ini padamu!"

* * *

_Aku akan terus menunggumu di sini. Selalu. _

* * *

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

Dedicated to my troublesome, annoying, _fake_ little sister who pushed me two days ago to make this MidoTaka angst.

Angst-nya ga berasa dan saya udah bosen pake insiden meninggal terus. Jadilah fic absurd ini orz.

Terima kasih sudah membacanya sampai akhir!

**[19.04.14]**


End file.
